Blackraven Cronicles: Forbidden
by kagomeuchiha7
Summary: Alice Blackraven is a Vampire,she's been around vampires her entire life but at the age of 16 she is forced into a human high school. not only does she gain enemy's, but has also fallin in love with the son of a vampire hunter.


"_Alice. Alice. Alice…."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

"ALICE!!!! You wake up this instant!!!" Boogie shouted as he pranced around on the bed of said girl.

Alice's eyes fluttered open tiredly and waited a few moments before sitting up. Her brown eyes watched Boogie prance until he noticed that she had awakened and came to a stop.

"What is it Boogie?" Alice asked in her tireless voice.

"Did you already forget?! Damien is teaching you how to hunt today! Silly girl!" Boogie shouted as he threw his hands into the air.

"WHAT?!?!?! Ohmygosh!!! I _did _forget!" Alice yelped as she shot out of bed and began running around her room, looking for a suitable dress to wear. Finally, she found a suitable dress that could withstand a hunting trip. Alice threw the dress on and went to her vanity to brush out the tangles from her hair. After that she put on a pair of slip on shoes and ran out her door with Boogie following right behind.

"This is what you get for sleeping in!" Boogie shouted from behind.

"Oh, Shut up or I'll unstitch you and put you back together the wrong way!" Alice yelled as she ran down a flight of stairs and jumped off the last few steps.

Boogie shuddered at the thought and quickly stopped talking. He already wasn't the _b_e_st-looking_ rag doll out there, but then again. Alice would have him no other way. She appreciated him for what he already was.

Alice ran across a large hallway and through a giant door. She was now in front of the front door. Boogie leaped onto her shoulder as she ran outside into the misty, cold evening. Alice looked around and spotted Damien standing near a tree that led into the woods. Alice walked over to where he was and stood in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Damien said in his usual cold voice.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, as she stood erect and still. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the mist, making her auburn hair stand out.

Damien nodded and began to walk farther into the woods. Alice trailed behind with Boogie sitting atop her shoulder.

Not far into Alice's training did she continue to make mistakes. Either she was too slow, too loud, or too clumsy. Damien had simply given up on her by now and was just watching her make a fool of herself. Alice was just glad the only people there to see her were Damien and Boogie.

However, Alice did not plan on giving up until she got this hunting thing down. She was simply too stubborn.

"Alright, I can do this. Focus Alice" she said to herself as she spotted a deer just a few feet away. She lowered her head and began to sneak behind a tree. She was watching the deer closely and sure not to make to much noise when she moved to hide behind a bush. Inch by inch she began to get closer until she was practically close enough to grab the deer by its leg. In a instant Alice lashed out and rammed into the deer, her arms wrapped around the deer's neck and broke it easily. Her sharp white fangs dug into the fur of its neck.

Boogie cheered for Alice by jumping up and down with joy. Damien only smirked and clapped to show he was pleased with Alice's performance.

Alice pulled her face away from the deer to give her friend and older brother a bloody grin.

Boogie burst out laughing when he saw the mess of blood all over Alice's chin and mouth, blood dripped from her fangs and onto her dress. Damien couldn't help but chuckle either.

Alice pouted and used her long sleeve's to wipe the rest of the blood off her teeth and chin.

Damien frowned. "You're ruining your dress," he stated looking at the bloodstains streaming down the front of his sister's beautiful dress.

Alice shrugged. "Not like this is my _only _dress. I have _millions _more," she stated, smiling to herself. She stood and brushed herself off, making sure to get all of the tiny twigs and leaves that had clung to her dress.

"Either way, well done Alice" Boogie shouted excitedly. He had never expected her to pull a move like that. It simply wasn't what girl's her age should be doing, but then again Alice wasn't like the other girls until recently. Alice was a young Vampire in training, although it had only been a few months since she was turned into a Vampire. She was still progressing nicely.

Once all three got back to the mansion Alice went upstairs to take a shower. Alice walked into her room, kicked her off shoes and brushed her fingers through her long hair. She groaned and knew she needed to take long bath. Alice pulled off her bloody dress and threw it next to her bed, leaving Alice in only her underwear. She picked out clothes to wear for after she got out of the bath.

After a few minutes Alice was now completely undressed and was waiting for her bath to be ready. She dragged in her radio and set it next to the bathtub. (Well actually it's more of a Jacuzzi) she plugged it in and put one of her favorite CD's in. she waited till the bath was ready and then turned the radio on.

_We have to take this, to be alive._

Alice sighed and slid into the warm, soothing water. The candles around the tub illuminated around her.

_There's just one life to give and so we strive..._

Her auburn hairs cascaded around in the water, even the dark red color of her hair made the water look like a pool of blood.

_... To build upon this, this way of rhymes, this book of lives, this custom of doubts._

She swept back her hair and lowered her head into the water. One of the features Alice had gained from becoming a vampire was to open her eyes under water, some humans could already do that but before this she never could.

_We all re-adjust from your tastes._

Alice also gained better hearing and stronger eyesight. Hell, she got better everything. Though, she wasn't quite a _true _Vampire yet. The day Alice's eyes turned gold would be the day she would be a full-fledged Vampire.

_Slipping forward so we feel graced._

She blinked and brought her head up from the water. Trickles of water ran down her pale cheeks, making it look like she was crying. _That_ had been a feature she lost, the ability to cry. Along with breathing and the need to eat anything but blood.

_This passage that I've misplaced._

Her brown eyes softened and she brought her hand up to her chest, Alice rested her hand above her right breast and tried to feel for a heartbeat. Nothing. She knew there was a heart. But it did nothing. It was dead.

_Merely existing to stay the same._

Alice took her hand away from her chest and reached for the soup. Her hand gripped the bar of soup tightly and dipped in the water a few times before stroking it across her pale arms and legs.

_Just take this to the extent, in which you are living the "morally predictable" way,  
_

After also shampooing and condoning her hair, Alice decided to get out so she stood and opened the drain for the water to drain away.

_Hoping, reaching for blank salvation,_

She wrapped a red towel around her body and stepped out of the tub and onto another towel so she wouldn't slip and hurt herself.

_Every second, every hour, of every single day._

Alice dried herself off and put on a new pair of underwear. She quickly dried her hair and straightened it.

_Wait!  
There's only one!  
One life!_

_Then it's done!  
_

She picked up the dress she picked out and began to dress into it. The dress was short but very puffy. It was old and Victorian; it had a long bow on the back that almost touched the floor.

_Just wait... there's only one, one life, then it's none._

Alice studied herself in a mirror and was pleased with how she looked so far. She turned up the volume on her radio and left her bathroom to just dance around in her room.

_I see gallows built in your name._

Her small figure twirled around the large room. The dress and even her hair seemed to dance along with Alice.

_Strangling you while you breathe to pray._

Alice's pale hands glided through the air and her fingers moved with the beat.

_You'd rather live and serve._

She used ballet moves that her mother taught her along time ago. Every move seemed to be so perfect.

_Die and "be saved"... there's so much you deserve_ _  
_

Alice was so caught up in the song and her dancing that she hadn't noticed when Boogie had decided to walk in and watch the show she was displaying.

_You deserve to be... buried deep, to forever sleep._

Alice's movements fascinated boogie. She looked like a princess in that dress and the way her hair and body swayed made her seem so fragile.

_Wait!  
There's only one!  
One life!  
_

She leaped and land on one foot, immediately going into a twirl. After her quick twirl she put her arms straight in the air and bent back wards.

_Then it's done.  
Just wait!  
There's only one!_

Boogie watched Alice with amazement as she bent backwards and steadily started standing on her hands.

_One life,  
And then it's none.  
_

Alice closed her eyes and focused on staying like that. Boogie, even more excited, waited to see what Alice would do next.

_I'd rather serve in hell, than reign in heaven._

AS the song ended Alice finished her dance by bending over and putting her feet to the floor and falling into the splits. Her arms shot into the air as she smiled to herself. Boogie began to clap, which startled Alice because she didn't know he had been watching.

"Oh, Boogie. You saw that?" Alice asked as a light blush graced her cheeks.

"Yup!" Boogie exclaimed loudly. His small raggedy hands patted together in an attempt to clap more.

"And you liked it?" Alice asked. Curious to see if he was just clapping to cover up for how horrible it really was.

"I loved it Alice! You're great at ballet!" Boogie exclaimed even louder, proving Alice's theory wrong.

"Thanks, but it's not something I'd choose to do the rest of my life" Alice said as she stood and sat on her bed next to boogie.

"And what _would _you like to do?" Boogie asked, hoping it had something to do with him being able to help her in some way.

"I want to sing" Alice stated, looking out her window to see the beautiful moon.

"Like just a singer?" Boogie asked, not quite sure what kind of singer she wanted to be.

"Like, in a band ya know. But I don't have any friends to start a band" She said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry Alice. You still have me to be you're friend. I'm better than nothing right?" Boogie said in an attempt to comfort his female companion.

Alice looked at boogie and smiled. She held her arms out for him and was happy to see him crawl into them immediately. She held his small raggedy doll body in her arms for a while until she decided to head downstairs to find her cat, Kali so they could all maybe play some-sort of game.

* * *

Alright!!! first chapter. i dont mind hate mail but i probably wont read it so dont bother.

yes, main chacter is Alice Blackraven. my own chacter. this isnt a cross over fanfic or anything this is my original story im working on so i decided to post the first chapter on here.

also, the song in this chapter does not belong to me! it belongs to it's rightful owners. although im not telling you who the song is by because you guys have to guess!!! if you guess the name of the song and who it's by i will put your own made up chacter into my story^^

so yea bye! oh and btw you can call me Ali!!!


End file.
